Fingertip Love
by AnissCassie
Summary: Aku hanya ingin terlihat sejajar denganmu. YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE! Oneshoot. Happy Yunjae Anniversary!


_**FINGERTIP LOVE**_

_**.**_

_Pair : My Yeoppo Umma Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T to M_

_Genre : Romance, Comedy ½ kilo_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

_Summary : Aku ingin memiliki cinta yang sejajar denganmu._

_._

_Present_

_._

"Kim Jaejoong!" Namja berkaca mata itu tengah berdiri didepan kelas 2b dengan selembar kertas ulangan di tangannya.

"_Ne_, Yunho _sonsaengnim_?" jawab siswa berseragam senior high school itu dengan senyum manis.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Tidak mau mengisi lembar jawaban?"

"Soalnya aku tidak tahu semuanya." _Namja_ cantik itu kembali menjawab dengan santai dan senyum manis.

"Istirahat siang nanti datang ke ruangan saya!"

"_Arraseo_!"

.

_***Fingertip Love***_

_**.**_

Kim Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan ruang guru bahasa inggris. Dia membukanya dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi. Lalu dia mengendap-endap ke meja besar yang bertuliskan 'Jung Yunho' itu.

"Hihihi aku ambil saja kaca matanya, selagi Yunnie _Ssaem_ sedang di toilet."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jaejoong?"

"Hihihi. Yunnie _Ssaem_ kalau tidak pakai kacamata terlihat jauh lebih muda lho!"

"Jae! Kembalikan!"

"Kenapa tidak pakai kontak lens saja? Pasti jauh lebih keren!" Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatap wajah Yunho, sungguh _namja_ bermata musang ini jauh lebih tampan jika tidak memakai kacamata.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan." Jung Yunho melipat tanganya.

Jaejoong semakin terpesona dengan Yunho, 'Meskipun semuanya menganggap Jung Yunho _ssaem_ ini dingin dan susah di dekati, tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan aku pernah di tolak karena Yunnie ssaem menganggapku anak-anak… aku tidak akan menyerah.' Bathin Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa menjawab soal, suka jahil. Tingkahmu seprti anak-anak saja."

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut, "Aku juga sudah dewasa!"

"Kalau sudah dewasa, tidak akan menggunakan cara seperti itu."

"Hah?"

Jung Yunho menatap _namja_ cantik itu lekat, "Kalau mau memancing target, kamu harus lembut."

"H-huh?"

Jung Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Matamu menatap lurus, tanpa berkedip."

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup sangat keras ketika beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Jangan gugup, tetap diam…"

"..."

Hup

_Gotcha_…

Jung Yunho merebut kembali kacamatanya yang ada ditangan Jaejoong dan memakainya kembali. Bibirnya menyeringai melihat wajah blushing Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau bisa melakukan itu, nanti aku pikirkan kembali. Homework kali ini terjemahkan semua kalimat yang ada di soal bahasa inggris tadi. Kau bisa kembali sekarang."

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong berjalanan dengan kaki di hentak-hentak, bibirnya mengerucut tajam.

"Apanya yang dingin? Sama sekali tidak. Dasar guru nappeun."

"Aku selalu merasa ingin tahu di balik wajah santainya itu."

"Jangan menekuk wajahmu _hyung_! Terlihat seram sekali."

"Jangan membuat mood ku semakin buruk, Suie!"

"Eung kyang kyang.. kemarin aku lihat kejadian bagus, Yunho _Ssaem_ sedang kencan dengan pacarnya."

"Oh.. apa?"

"Ini photonya.." Junsu memperlihatkan sebuah foto di Smartphonenya.

Bola mata Jaejoong semakin membulat saat melihat photo mesra seorang namja dan yeoja yang tampak begitu serasi.

"Suie aku pinjam dulu ponselmu."

Jaejoong berjalan tergesa-gesa keruangan guru bahasa inggris itu, "Aku harus mengintrogasinya."

Sesampainya di ruangan guru bahasa inggris itu, dengan semangat 45 Kim Jaejoong langsung menunjukan foto itu.

"Sebagai guru ini bahaya sekali, kan?"

"Lalu?" Tanya Yunho santai.

"huh?"

"Mau kau apakan foto itu?"

"Mau aku apakan?" Jaejoong juga tidak mengerti apa yang akan daia lakukan dengan foto itu.

"Mau kau tunjukan kepada kepala sekolahpun sepertinya bukan masalah besar."

Jaejoong terdiam membenarkan ucapan Yunho, 'Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya.' Bathin Jaejoong

"Aku hanya shock ternyata Yunnie _Ssaem_ sudah punya pacar." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi pulanglah" Jung Yunho sudah berbalik saat _namja_ cantik itu menariknya dan berjinjit untuk menciumnya.

Cup

"Aku tidak akan menyerah meskiun Yunnie _Ssaem_ sudah punya pacar." Ujar Jaejoong menggebu-gebu.

"Kau berani sekali… menyerang saat orang sedang lengah!"

"Tapi aku suka sekali dengan orang yang pantang menyerah!" lanjut Yunho sembari mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"Setidaknya kau harus berusaha!" tambahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa itu? Apa maksudnya?" Jaejoong masih bingung dengan perkataan Yunho di ruang guru tadi.

"Seperti orang lain saja.. padahal aku ingin dia merasa kerepotan denganku lalu menerimaku."

"Dasar om-om jahat"

"Nugu?" Tanya Junsu tidak mengerti

"Yunho _sonsaengnim_!"

"Yunho _sonsaengnim_?" Junsu semakin tidak mengerti saat Jaejoong malah membawa-bawa guru mereka.

'_Aku harus merahasiakan kalau aku menciumnya.'_

"Yunho _Ssaem_ selalu mentertawaiku."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa."

"Benarkah?" Namja cantik itu tersentak, jika di pikir-pikir benar juga, di kelas Yunho memang selalu memasang tampang dingin berbeda jika berhadapan denganya. "Apa aku yang terlalu polos?"

.

.

Kim Jaejoong tengah asik melihat koleksi album para sunbe yang telah di wisuda. Tiba-tiba terbesit ide untuk menggoda guru kesayangannya.

"Aku mau menggodanya dengan menunjukan foto jaman dulunya."

"Kalau tidak salah Yunnie angkatan 25."

"Ohh gotcha. Ini album wisudanya."

"Wah dia memang tampan dari dulu." Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum sendiri memperhatikan foto Yunho, tapi sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak saat menemukan foto _yeoja_ itu.

"Uhh? Ini kan _yeoja_ yang ada difoto waktu itu."

"Teman sekelasnya?"

Jaejoong mulai memikirkan segala kemungkinan tentang Yunho dan _yeoja_ yang ada di foto itu/

"Yunnie umurnya 10 tahun di atasku. Berarti sudah berpacaran selama 10 tahun."

Mata indah itu kini berubah sendu,"Rasanya aku benar-benar sedih."

"Jaejoongie ada apa?" tanya Jin Yihan teman sekelasnya yang tidak pernah bosan mengejarnya.

Jaejoong memandang lekat Yihan, "10 tahun ini, misalnya aku berpacaran dengn _namja_ ini?"

Wajah Yihan seketike memerah, "_Ne_?"

"_Andwae_…" teriak Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Hahhh…." Desah frustasi Yihan, sepertinya dia di tolak lagi.

Saat bersamaan Jung Yunho datang dan berjalan kea rah namja cantik yang tengah bersedih itu, "Jaejoong?"

"Yunho _ssaem_?"

"Homeworkmu sudah selesai dikoreksi. Cepat datang keruanganku."

"…."

"Kenapa diam saja?" tegurnya dengan intonasi yang lebih keras saat Jaejoong tidak mereposnya. Tapi namja cantik itu malah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong dari kelas 2B!"

"Kim Jaejoong dari kelas 2B!"

"Kim Jaejoong dari kelas 2B! segera keruangan Jung Yunho _sonsaengnim_."

…

"Kenapa cara memanggilnya begitu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Aku sudah bilang cepat datang, kan? Kenapa tidak datang?" sahut Yunho ketus

Jaejoong menggerutu, "Pada saat seperti ini saja.. bersikap sebagai guru."

"Lagipula dari pada berkencan dengan namja itu."

"Jae?" panggil Yunho ketika _namja_ cantik itu malah melamun.

"Aku sudah lihat album wisuda Yunnie. _Yeoja_ itu ternyata teman sekelas Yunnie ya?"

"_Yeoja_ itu?"

"_Yeoja_ yang ada di foto itu."

"Oh itu…"

Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku kira jarak umur 10 tahun tidak berarti apa-apa. Tapi beda dengan sejarah selama 10 tahun, ya…"

"Sedangkkan aku baru mengenal Yunnie setahun yang lalu. Ini terlalu berat, aku tidak bisa menanggungnya." Air mata itu menetes semakin deras saat membayangkan hal yang tidak di harapkanya.

Jantung Yunho berdetak menyakitkan saat melihat _namja_ cantik itu menangis, "Kau menangis gara-gara itu ya? Waktu pelajaran juga tidak focus."

"Ya, apa aku salah?" lirih namja berkulit putih itu.

"Kau… benar-benar menyukaiku ya?" tanya Yunho memastikan

"Kenapa baru tanya sekarang?" Jaejoong menjadi emosi mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

Namja bermarga Jung itu menarik dagu Jaejoong dan menciumnya lembut.

Cuppp

"mmmppppmmhhh" ciuman itu semakin dalam, rasa manis yang bisa di kecap Jung Yunho membutanya enggan untuk melepasnya.

"ennggmmmhhhh" namja cantik itu mulai berontak saat nafasnya seakan habis.

…

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Yunho yang masih mendekap murid istimewanya ini, menghirup wangi vanilla yang memabukkan.

"Y-ya,"

"Bisakah kau rahasiakan ini?"

"N-ne," Otak Jaejoong masih belum pulih sempurna setelah ciuman tadi, dia hanya menurut saja apa kata Yunho.

"Jja kembalilah kekelasmu.."

"N-ne Yunnie…"

Cup

Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir yang mulai saat ini mutlak miliknya setelahnya dia membiarkan Jaejoong untuk kembali kekelas.

…

Brukkkk

Kim Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di koridor depan ruangan guru bahasa inggris itu, lututnya terasa lemas dan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Wajahnya pun berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Aku…barusan…"

"Yunnie baru saja menciumku?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"_Omo! Daebak_!" teriak Jaejoong kegirangan mendatangkan tatapan heran dari siswa-siswa lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari libur kali ini Jaejoong mengajak kedua sahabatnya, Junsu dan Changmin untuk berjalan-jalan. Sekalian mentraktir mereka karena usaha mendekati guru tampan itu berhasil.

"Hihihi aku merasa seluruh tempat menjadi warna pink." Jaejoong tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

"Suie, Minnie, ayo makan sepuasnya! Aku yang traktir."

"Jinja?" Changmin merespon sangat antusias mendengar kata makanan terlebih gratis dan enak.

"Emm"

"Gomawooooo saranghae hyung," lalu dia bersemangat memesan makanan yang di inginkannya.

Junsu penasaran akan sikap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat bahagia, "Memangnya ada apa Jongie?"

"S-e-c-r-e-t" Jaejoong terkikik malu setelahnya

Junsu yang tau di kerjai hanya tersenyum saja, "Terserah kau saja."

Raut Jaejoong berubah serius dan dia mulai mendekatkan kursinya ke arah Junsu, "Sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita…." Belum sempat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya Junsu sudah memotonganya.

"Jongie bukankah itu Yonho _Ssaem_ dan kekasihnya?"

"Huh?" Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat.

"_Yeoja_ yang ada di foto itu.."

Ada sebuah rasa sakit tak kasat mata yang terselip di dadanya, sekelebat bayangan kejadian beberapa hari lalu menghampirinya, _"Bisakah kau rahasiakan ini?"_. Dan Jaejoong mengerti sekarang.

"Jongie" panggil Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong berlari ke arah guru mereka.

_Namja_ cantik itu telah berada tepat di belakang Yunho, kemudian membalikan tubuh namja itu menjadi menghadapnya.

Jung Yunho sangat terkejut mendapati Jaejoong di sini, "Jae!"

"Aku mengerti setelah melihat langsung." Mata Jaejoong terasa panas, tapi _namja_ cantik itu bertahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Yeoja ini hanya berdiri disampingmu saja sudah sejajar."

"…."

"Sedangkan aku berusaha sekeras apapun, tidak bisa sejajar denganmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Mianhamnida Yunho Sonsaengnim." Junsu membungkuk minta maaf, dia mengira Jaejoong telah mengganggu kencan guru mereka.

"Gwaenchana!"

Sedangkan yeoja di samping Ynho masih terlihat terkejut, "Yang tadi itu… Oh hehehe aku mengerti sekarang!" dia tertawa penuh arti saat mengerti maksud pandangan Yunho

"Begitulah!" jawab Yunho lesu, setelah ini pasti butuh waktu lama membujuk remaja itu.

…

"Hiks..hikss.. kau kira karena aku masih senior high school aku bisa tenang setelah satu kali kau cium."

"Kau kira perasaanku sesederhana itu?"

"Hikss..hiks… sakit sekali,"

…

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jongie?" Junsu memandang khawatir wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat pucat.

"_Ne, gwaenchana_."

"Aku khawatir wajahmu pucat sekali. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

Jaejoong sudah akan menjawab kekhawatiran Junsu, saat Yunho lewat begitu saja di sampingnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Sama sekali tidak bilang apa-apa."

Melihat respon Yunho yang seperti itu, Jaejoong menjadi semakin tidak ingin bertemu guru kesayanganya itu. Dia pun berbalik arah meninggalkan kelas.

…

"Hari ini di mulai dari halaman 35." Tegas Yunho pada seluruh siswa kelas 2b. matanya meneliti seluruh kelas dan terhenti pada sebuah meja tempat biasa namja cantik itu duduk memperhatikannya.

"Kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya pada seluruh kelas.

"Ke ruang kesehatan _Ssaem_." Jawab Changmin.

Jung Yunho hanya mengangguk. Sedang kan di tempat lain tepatnya di koridor tingkat dua gedung olah raga yang menghadap ke arah kelasnya. Kim Jaejoong tengah berdiri memandang satu objek yang selama dua tahun ini menjadi penyemangatnya.

"Aku bolos untuk yang pertama kali sejak kelas 1" gumamnya lirih

"Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah absen di pelajaran Yunnie,"

"Dadaku selalu berisik setiap bertemu dengannya."

"Aku juga bahagia kalau dia merespon pembicaraanku."

"Membuatnya kesulitan karena ulahku."

"Meskipun aku di anggap anak-anak, tapi aku cukup suka…"

"Auchh kepalaku sakit sekali," Jaejoong terjatuh kelantai saat lututnya tiba-tiba melemas.

"Kenapa gelap? Kepalaku berputar-putar. Kenapa seperti ada yang mengangkatku? Mungkinkah itu Yunnie?" untuk selanjutnya yang di rasakan namja cantik itu hanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"H-hei, dimana ini? Seperti ruang kesehatan." Gumam Jaejoong ketika baru sadar dari pingsan.

"Dasar anak bodoh!" Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat menyadari bahwa ridak hanya dia yang berada di sana. Ada namja yang sedang ingin dia hindari, Jung Yunho.

"Tubuhmu lemah kenapa terus-terusan berjemur di tempat itu." Untuk pertama kalinya namja cantiku mendengar gerutuan kesal namun terkesan khawatir dari Jung Yunho.

"Kalau aku tidak melihatmu bagaimana?"

Bukannya tidak senang mengetahui bahwa namja yang dia suka mengkhawatirkannyna, hanya saja rasa pusing dan lemas membuatnya sangat sensitive, "Hikkss..hiskss kenapa aku tiba-tiba dimarahi?"

Jung Yunho menghela nafas saat namja cantik itu menangis, padahal dia kan sangat khawatir.

"Ya aku yang salah." Mungkin sudah saatnya dia berbicara terus terang dengan namja yang sudah sukses mencuri hatinya itu. Namja yang dua tahun ini selalu mengganggunya dan tidak pernah menyerah menarik perhatiannya.

"Ahra, namanya Go Ahra, dulu aku memang sempat menjalin hubungan dengannya waktu kami SMA, tapi waktu itu saja."

"…."

"Sekarang kami sedang menjadi panitia reuni, kami memang beberapa kali bertemu. Tetapi dia juga sudah bersuami."

"…."

"Seharusnya aku menjelaskannya lebih dulu sebelum menyentuhmu."

"Begitu ya?" ada binar baru dalam sorot mata indah itu.

"Hatiku sakit sekali kemarin."

"Iya aku minta maaf."

Yunho berpindah duduk di kasur dan mengangkat Jaejoong menjadi duduk di pangkuannya selanjutnya memeluk posesif namja cantik yang masih lemas itu.

Greeppp

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memperhatikanmu." Declare Yunho serius.

"_Saranghae_ Boo.."

"_Nado_.." jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

'Baru kali ini saja aku melihat wajah sungguh-sungguhnya. Dan pada saat berduaan saja dia memperlihatkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.' Bathin Jaejoong

Cup..

Menit-menit selanjutnya mereka berbagi ciuman manis, saling berusaha mengungkapkan rasa yang mereka miliki.

"Kacamatanya mengganggu." Yunho melepaskan kacamatanya dan kembali mencium bibir pink ranum favoritenya.

…

"Jadi kita sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih ne? hihihi"

"Tapi perasaanmu terlalu terlihat di wajahmu."

"Aku bisa merahasiakannya, Yunnie."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pelajaranmu,"

"Tidak akan, aku janji!"

"Tidak berubah tetap keras kepala!"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku!" mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama

Cinta rahasia yang manis mereka baru saja dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

_**HAPPY YUNJAE 7**__**th**__** ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**HAPPY YUNJAE 7**__**th**__** ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**HAPPY YUNJAE 7**__**th**__** ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**Wish ku…**_

_**Semoga hubungan mereka langgeng, makin harmonis dan go pulic. Hehehe**_

Iya aku tau aku terlalu ngeyel buat post FF yang gak ada feelnya sama sekali ini. Jeongmal Mianhae… *Deep bow

_Aniss_

_Lampung_

_10 Juni 2014_


End file.
